


Glorious

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_PWP [7]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drunk Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, gross bathrooms, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: Having a random voice call from the other side of the bathroom stall made Yuto's drunk brain very quick to accept an offer.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Mizuguchi Yuto | U
Series: FaeFauna_PWP [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195703
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Another dumb thing written in half a fever dream, but what's new from me...
> 
> Enjoy :D

"Hey," a soft voice cooed from the other side of the gross bathroom stall, "let me suck you off."

It took Yuto a bit aback. The constant thumping of the club music was giving him a headache so Yuto went to hide in the bathroom for a bit. Getting sick of the drunk people around him, though it wasn't like he was particularly sober himself.

But at least he didn't seem as far gone as the person asking him a subtle question through a badly cut hole between two bathroom stalls.  
He could barely make out the voice through the heavy bass of the music.

"Come on," it pushed. 

Yuto wasn't one to say no to a blowjob, but sticking your dick through a portal where you didn't know what was on the other end, was a bit risque.

"Why?" he called back.

"I lost a bet." The words slurred.

“Just tell them you did it? Lie?”

“I’m not good at lying.” 

The voice sounded somewhat pouty and a little cute. It made Yuto at least trust the person on the other side, and getting his dick sucked would be a better activity than going back to the droning night club sounds, he couldn’t deny that the offer sounded tempting. On top of that, this situation was a curiosity that had run through his mind more than once.  
Maybe it was the need to fulfill such a fantasy, the fact his growing erection had started to strain his pants, or just his dumb drunk mind—but he decided to unzip his pants and get his dick out, taking embarrassingly short to come to that decision. 

He tried his best to not touch the, probably gross, edges of the hole as he slowly pushed himself through it with his heart in his throat. He really was giving such a fragile part to a stranger.  
Let alone a stranger he hadn't _met_ before, this was someone he hadn't even _seen_. 

A fairly small feeling hand greeted his shaft and it made him nervous. Suddenly the idea of the other cutting it off sprung to mind and the horror of the thought alone made him want to punch himself for being so stupid.

Yet, the uneasiness instantly evaporated when two puffy lips kissed the tip of his dick. They were soft and wet, making Yuto's mind spin.  
They kissed gently, albeit a little uncoordinated, forming soft cushioning around Yuto's sensitive skin. There was still a slight fear, but he didn't want to take his cock out of heaven.

Yuto wasn't sure what to do with his body, he was standing way too close to a wall to be comfortable not having his hands on it, to make it a little less awkward. He leaned his lower arm above him to rest his forehead against. He tried to ignore the fact he was now touching a dirty wall, by focusing on his dick. 

The stranger's tongue had joined the soft lips, giving short licks with every kiss. The small hand played over the shaft until the lips moved along further and the stranger took the whole length in, at least as far as this situation allowed it. Yuto wasn't going to push his whole pelvis against the wall, but he really wanted to be in the back of this stranger's throat. 

He wondered who was on the other side. With the pounding of the music he couldn't make out more than the words, all he figured was that the other was male, since this was a gendered bathroom. He felt it would be a shame not to know who this magical mouth belonged to, potentially never meet it again.

With no clear knowledge on who it could be, his mind wandered to who he wanted it to be, someone who was nearly always on his mind anyway.  
He felt a bit sinful imagining his crush sucking him off, although this wasn’t the first time that thought crossed his mind, it felt a lot dirtier now. His crush, a few years his senior, on his knees looking up at him with those twinkling eyes…  
The added imagination made him a little more sensitive. 

The tongue licked along the shaft again and Yuto let out a low groan when the lips slid towards the base of his cock again. With rather rough moves, the lips left him and a hand tugged at his dick, pulling his hips to meet the dirty wall. The stranger on the other side seemed to want the few extra inches as he quickly took the whole length to the back of his throat. Having touched the wall now already, Yuto just kept the position, resting his lower side against it and enjoying the sensation coming from the other side.

An increase in the stranger’s head-movements got Yuto to breathe heavier. Right when he felt he was about to cum, the stranger hung back and only sucked on the tip, playing his tongue over the slit every so often. The decrease in intensity stalled Yuto's orgasm and the soft tingling of the sucktion made his cock desperate. It got worse when the same small hand tickled over the length again.  
Fortunately, the torture didn't last long and heat engulved Yuto's cock again, accompanied by the stroking of the stranger's hand. The returning stimulation brought back the anticipation in his lower stomach.

With another slide over his shaft, Yuto finally got his release, pumping his euphoria into the other's throat. 

Yuto slightly questioned the eager stranger for swallowing down cum of someone they didn't know.

While resting for a second, Yuto realised in what position he was in and quickly went to fix himself. Away from the wall and back in his pants, the voice spoke up again. 

"Can I do anything back?" Yuto asked, feeling like he should repay the indescribable glory he just felt. Even if he had a crush on someone, it wasn't like that person was going to reciprocate his feelings, so he felt he might as well indulge in someone else, maybe forgetting his hopeless feelings in the process.

A small scoff came from the other side. "Want to get me off?"

"Sure… but not through the wall," Yuto said, not being so keen on sitting himself on the disgusting floor. Looking at the tiles, he didn't want to imagine what microorganisms were festering.

"Come outside then." The suggestion was almost not heard with the loud music still droning it out, but Yuto got enough of the sentence to make out that he had to exit this stall. 

They opened their doors at the same time and Yuto looked at the stranger… who, apparently, wasn’t a stranger. The eyes he met widened and the other’s ears matched the flaming hair.

“Hyojin?”

Without answering, Hyojin rushed out of the bathrooms and Yuto gave chase.

“Hyojin?!” he yelled.

Luckily, the other’s bright red hair was easily recognizable and findable within this sea of people. Yuto swam through the crowd to keep tailing the other, a sudden halt of the red strand signalled that something held Hyojin in place, it was his best friend, Seungjun. With fairly sluggish moves, Seungjun hung on Hyojin’s arm.

“Let go,” Yuto could read off Hyojin's lips.

“Why—” Seungjun cut himself off as Yuto came into view. “Don’t tell me he was the one you sucked off?”

“I’m going to slaughter you!” Hyojin growled when Seungjun jumped to a conclusion and let his laughter boom alongside the heavy rhythm in the club.

“You said you didn’t want to confess, but the one you ended sucking off was Yuto?!” Seungjun cackled.

Hyojin finally managed to wriggle free and seemed torn between punching Seungjun or running away from Yuto, but he chose to let his feet continue.

“Hyojin, wait! What does he mean?!" Yuto yelled over the music but Hyojin had already made his way out the door.

“He fancies you,” Seungjun slurred through the laughter.

“What?!” Yuto asked.

Thinking the other hadn't heard him, Seungjun just wrapped his arms around Yuto to pull him uncomfortably close.

“I told him to confess to you. But he said he’d rather suck some random man off than tell his feelings,” Seungjun giggled into Yuto's ear. 

Given that the words were drunkenly muttered, Yuto didn't fully believe them. As to not let Hyojin get too much of a head start, Yuto softly said a goodbye to Seungjun and ran out of the club. 

When the wind hit him, he scanned the street, but it was empty. It was too long for Hyojin to have already ran all the way to the end, so Yuto just went to the nearest alleyway and found Hyojin bent over with a hand against the wall.

Yuto walked up to him carefully. "Are you alright?"

Hyojin jumped at the sudden voice. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy…" he mumbled, not meeting the other's eyes.

"That's good," Yuto answered softly. "Why did you… run away?"

"You were the last person I expected."

"You rather it had been a stranger?"

"I don't know…" Hyojin straightened his back again.

"Seungjun said you wanted to 'suck off a stranger' after all," Yuto said in a bit of a pained tone.

"Seungjun says a lot of lies as well."

Yuto hesitated for a second. "He also told me… that you like me?"

Hyojin's ears turned red again. "He did?! I'm going to kill him."

"Uhm, yeah, kinda," Yuto answered, "Is that true, though?"

Hyojin timidly crossed his arms and averted his eyes when he nodded.

"Was that the bet you lost?"

"I was too scared to tell you, alright?" Hyojin said in defence his voice trembled in a way Yuto had never heard.  
Hyojin always seemed so confident and together but he was a nervous mess currently and it looked endearing.

Yuto tried to ease the tension by joking. "I never saw you as one to do _that_ ," he said, referring to their bathroom antics before.

"Because I never do," the other responded instantly, "although, I also didn't take you for one to accept it."

"Well, I was a bit scared," Yuto admitted, and the knowledge of Hyojin liking him made him brave enough to also add, "I just… imagined you… were doing it."

Hyojin let out a small laugh. "Really? You're serious?"

Yuto nodded. "Yeah, because I… like you too."

"So you fantasized about me sucking you off?"

"Come on, that's not the weirdest thing," Yuto breathed. "Were you doing it mindlessly then?" he asked in a high tone, "not thinking who it could be?"

More of Hyojin's face started to match his hair colour. "...Okay, fair"

"See..." Yuto mumbled, and it ended the topic, leaving behind a silence. 

Not even 10 minutes ago, Yuto agreed to get him off, but now he was too scared to ask to kiss Hyojin, even though they confessed.  
The other seemed just as lost on what to say.

Fortunately, mother nature was on Yuto’s side and made a gust of wind enter the alley. They both shivered but at least gave them a reason to talk again.

“Shall we… go somewhere else?” Yuto offered

“I promised I would get Seungjun home safe.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m with friends too,” Yuto remembered, “shall we just go back to the club then?” he suggested instead and wanted to turn around.  
A hand grabbed his arm and Hyojin looked at him for a second before his eyes jumped back to the pavement. 

“Can I… kiss you first?”

Instead of his heart just skipping a few beats, Yuto thought it had just stopped completely now.

“You were a lot more confident about asking to suck me off,” he joked.

"I didn't know it was you, alright?" Hyojin gave back.

After a small chuckle, Yuto stepped forward so Hyojin placed a hand on his cheek. They angled their heads and an alcohol filled kiss was exchanged. The innocent peck turned into a wrestling of tongues quickly as Yuto held onto Hyojin's waist. 

Their first blowjob in a gross bath stall and their first kiss in a shady alleyway, these definitely weren't the romantic scenarios Yuto had dreamed up before, but he didn't mind too much. The puffy lips which glided along his shaft before, were now playing over his mouth and it made all sorts of butterflies flutter up, making this eerie alley seem like a paradise. 

When Hyojin got more intense, Yuto leaned back for air, he didn't want to leave just yet but he also didn't want their first time to be outside...

"Let's go back," he suggested, "Seungjun is alone, right?"

Hyojin sighed and met the others lips for another second. "I'll get him home quickly… if you want to continue."

"My friends won’t mind me leaving, if I say I'm going home with you," Yuto assured.

"Are you sure, though?" Hyojin asked, more referring to 'the continuing' than if Yuto's friends are OK.

"I promised to get you off as well, after all," Yuto answered cockily, to his own surprise as well.

With a grin Hyojin took him into another deep kiss. 

"Let's get to my place quickly then."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this silly little thing :]


End file.
